Normal Mario
Normal Mario Bros will be a pseudo-3D platform game coming soon in 2019 for Nintendo Switch The title is Normal Mario is because it will use Normal Map technology to replicate 3D models. As the engine is Hello Mario Engine it will be lightweight and high performance. The game is also compatible with PC, Mac, Ubuntu, Android, iOs, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game is not related to the Mario Series nor developed by Miyamoto and Nintendo but by someone else. Despite being a normal Mario game it is more dark and serious and maybe has some dark humor, as the people say there is nothing normal about this game... Story First Cutscene Two years after a typical invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario 4 Players), peace reigned in the Mushroom Kingdom . Everything was fine, but apparently there was nothing to do. After what happened in Super Mario Sunshine the Mario Brothers were banned from the Isle Delfino because it was under reconstruction. In the same way they could not go to Dinosaur land if they did not want to be persecuted by Peta. The bored Mario Brothers realized they were losing money, and trying to go to World 1 of New Super Mario Bros 2 ended up in Brooklyn, Second cutscene Meanwhile in a "visit" to the Bowser Kingdom Peach inspected the castle of the King Koopa with intentions to make a peace treaty. In that, she discovered a suspicious device shaped like a laundry basket; to which Bowser replied that it was a bomb in case he wanted to do something evil. Not happy with this Toadstool tried to destroy the artifact with the help of the Sprixies , but Bowser Junior . did not like that and proceeded to attack them. As the fight intensified Bowser Jr. took the advantage of kidnapping the princess to use her as a mother, he hijacked Koopa's ship driving away from the kingdoms with the Princess on board. Main Plot An angry Bowser was overwhelmed thinking of a way to recover the Princess to avoid war (which was inevitably declared some time later). Larry proposed making time travel to remedy the situation to which Bowser denied arguing that it is a war crime never done in 30 years. Ludwig saw the "laundry basket" destroyed and worried becase it was his invention, which he later revealed to be a time machine. Being the only option of Bowser before his kingdom dacayed accepted. In the secret laboratory of Ludwig Von Koopa (The basement) were Bowser, Larry and Ludwig himself watching how the machine worked, with the latter operating it. While Ludwig explained how the machine worked while he was operating, Roy took it and led the device to the laundry; the other three went to chase him and saw that the machine was starting to malfunction with as many clothes that Roy had introduced on it, Larry in an attempt to take away the machine ended up throwing it into the washing machine worsening its performance: creating timelines and rifts. Even Sarasaland declared war on the Koopa kingdom worsening its current state, Bowser worried that his only option for survival was to contact the Mario brothers; with the help of Kamek, he ordered Donkey Kong to go to USA to kidnap Pauline attracting the plumbers to the Mushroom Kingdom (Peta can't reach them). Bowser and the Koopalings must do everything possible to stop the actions of Bowser Jr. ending the war, for a high cost; ally with the brothers. But it will not be easy because the time rifts will make the mushroom kingdom a mix of times showing the events of several games, besides going through Sarasaland (Daisy tried to save Peach but was kidnapped) and Space in addition to fighting with Shadow Mario and other enemies of the realms of time lines. Ending Aftermath Ludwig Von Koopa as gratitude gave the (and to get rid of) machine to the Mushroom Kingdom allowing them to explore the different timelines, also if the player wishes it can make Bowser invite the brothers to his kingdom, passing through the classic worlds (Lost mode). Modes The player can play the Story mode (see story) or choose remasters of previous games (All stars) or another story mode (Lost mode) through the classical worlds with less story focus and more on gameplay features. Characters See enemies Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Hammer Suit *Super Leaf *Tanooki Suit *Frog Suit *Bomber Mushroom *Ice Flower *Superball Flower *Carrot *Ninja Suit *Bee Mushroom *Blue Shell *Penguin Suit *Propeller Mushroom *Boomerang Flower *Thunder Flower *Wall Jump Mushroom *Super Acorn *Cloud Flower *Rock Mushroom *Mix Flower/Copy Flower *Swooper Suit *Karate Suit *Super Crown Gallery Normal Mario cover.png|High resolution cover art Trivia *It is unknown what are the reasons why Roy introduced clothes in the time machine *It is a game based on previous ones *The catchprhrase is "There is nothing normal about this game", *The only thing normal about this game are the normal maps *The format of this text is "normal" Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Sorry.